


Little Brother

by ReturnOfTheMoon



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnOfTheMoon/pseuds/ReturnOfTheMoon
Summary: Danny's parents dont accept him so he runs away He meets Sam and Dean in a demon infested town they take him in They start to think of him as their little brother When they have a job in Amity, Danny learns his parents arent all what they seem to be.





	1. Exiled Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first attempt of a crossover story, I've had this story in my head for a while and finally wrote it down now I'm going to try it out on here. This is after Phantom Planet and in season one of Supernatural after Dean learns of Sam's visions, John is not in story until later. All reviews are welcome thank you I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Supernatural or any of the characters. Any musical references mentioned are also not mine. No copyright infringement is intended, this is written just for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

SPN/DP

After he and the other ghosts had saved the world from the asteroid, Phantom landed on the snow covered ground and was instantly attacked by Sam, Jazz and Tucker. They all fell over on the ground.

"Awesome." Sam said looking at Danny.

"Nice job, little brother," Jazz said, patting him on the back, "or should I say hero."

They all looked up when they heard the snow crunch a few feet away, it was Skulker and the other ghosts from the Ghost Zone. Danny stood up and faced them all.

"I don't know what to say, other than thanks Skulker," Danny said, "to all of you."

"Don't get too mushy on us, Ghost Child," Skulker said, grabbing the front of Danny's hazmat suit, "remember, I'll never stop hunting you, and now that you've saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize."

He let Danny go and flew off to the Ghost Portal, followed by the other ghosts, Danny smiled as the Portal disappeared.

"Nice job, Danny," Danny quickly turned his head to his father when he heard him speak, "or should I say, a disgrace to our family."

Danny's mouth dropped in horror, "What?" Danny said, after all this time he thought they would accept him, his parents proved him wrong, they didn't accept him.

"How could you hide this from us Danny," his mother said, "you're not my son, you're a ghost and we hunt ghosts, you've been under our noses this whole time."

"Mom what are you saying?" Jazz said, "just in the tower, you told me you were proud of Danny."

"What are you talking about Jazz?" Maddie said, "I said nothing of the sort."

Danny was slowly backing away with tears in his eyes, he had to leave and now. He looked at Jazz, then Tucker, and finally Sam.

"I'm so sorry," Danny whispered, "goodbye."

"Where do you think you're going ghost." Jack said, pulling out the Fenton Fisher, and Maddie pulled out the Fenton Blaster.

Danny quickly took off from the ground and flew away as fast as he could. Maybe if he had looked back, he would have seen the coal black eyes of his parents, but he didn't.

SPN/DP

Sam and Dean were on the road after the salt and burn of Millie Merchant. It was a bright sunny morning. Dean had Def Leppard's song High 'N' Dry blasting the Impala's speakers, he was softly singing along and bobbing his head to the beat.

Sam was staring out the window at the scenery he had seen a thousand times over the years, it was always the same. Sam sighed and turned his attention back to his open laptop. He was suppose to be looking for a job, but had come up with nothing.

Dean heard him sigh and turn the stereo down and looked over at this little brother.

"Are you still thinking about that chick?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Her name is Sara," Sam said, not taking his eyes off his laptop, "and no, I'm not thinking about her, I'm thinking we're not going to have a job for a couple weeks, I can't find any thing that's our kind of thing."

"Well I guess we get a few days or weeks until we find something," Dean said, "lets take a break, and caught up on some sleep."

"Well I hope I get some sleep," Sam said, looking up at Dean, "I have no idea when I'll have another vision."

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Dean said grimly, "lighten up, you haven't had a vision since that Max kid."

"I know, but I'm still worried, besides," Sam said smiling, "I can't get any sleep anyways with you snoring so loudly."

"Hey!" Dean said with mock hurt in his voice, "I do not snore, you're the one who shakes the whole damn room."

"Ha ha," Sam laughed, "look who's talking about themselves in a negative way."

"You're such a bitch." Dean said with a smile.

"Well you're a jerk." Sam said, turning back to his laptop. He searched through a few more articles, but still couldn't find anything. He sighed and shut his laptop.

"We better stop for gas," Dean said, "we're almost out."

"Good," Sam said, "I need to stretch my legs."

"Of course you do Saskatch." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes as they entered a very compact town.

The buildings looked like they had been squashed together, with barely enough room to walk between them, the town looked almost abandoned except for a few people walking the streets.

The gas station was in the middle of the town, and it looked like it was squeezed in between two buildings.

"Jeez," Dean said, taking in the town while opening his door, "you think they would spread the town out a little."

"Yeah," Sam said, also opening his door and getting out, "there is lots of empty land all around here."

"Hmm, oh well," Dean said, opening the gas tank, "we'll never be here again." Sam nodded as he leaned against the Impala and looked around at the old buildings. He heard Dean shut the gas door and put the nozzle back.

"You want anything inside?" Dean asked.

"Nah," Sam said turning around, "I still got a few things from the last place we stopped."

Just as Dean was coming back, Sam noticed the sky had darkened and the clouds looked drunk with rain.

When Dean got back to the car, Sam pointed out the weird and drastic change in the weather.

"Do you think its our kind of weird?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we should stick around and check it out." Sam suggested. Just then a siren cut through the air and a man spoke.

"Good morning citizens, this is your sheriff," the voice said, "we have had a major storm warning and are securing the town until the storm passes, all roads will be blocked. Thank you."

The air was then filled with silence, as the towns people who were out, hurried to their homes. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Well I guess we better stay and see what's going on in this town," Sam said, "just to be sure."

"I think I saw a motel, when we came in." Dean said opening his door. Sam followed suit and got in.

They checked into the motel, with the same routine as they always have; sign under a fake name, use credit card with said fake name on it, and Dean flirting with the girl at the counter.

When they were in their room, Dean was sitting on one of the beds, cleaning the weapons and Sam was at the table, on the laptop once again.

When Sam finally found something after 35 minutes of searching, Dean had cleaned all the weapons and was watching TV.

"Well I think we're dealing with demons," Sam said, "there are tons of omens all around this town, lightning storms, freak blizzards." Dean had turned off the TV and was now standing next to Sam, looking over his shoulder, at the screen.

"What are we waiting for," Dean said walking over and grabbing the holy water, "lets go send a few demons back to hell."

"Maybe it's the demon," Sam said standing up, "it'd be nice to have it finally over with."

Dean didn't say anything as he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on. He wanted that demon gone as bad as Sam and their father, but now was not a time to get their hopes up.

Dean picked up the duffle bag with the cleaned weapons and opened the door when there was a thundering rumble and the sky opened up.

Rain was pouring down so hard that Dean could hardly see the end of the cement step. Dean shut the door with an aggravated sigh.

"Looks like we'll have to pick up in the morning," Dean said putting the duffle bag down and shrugging off his jacket, "when the rain lets up."

Sam sat back down, he had been hoping to look around the town some. He was also hoping it is the yellow eyed demon that he, his father and his brother and been hunting half their lives.

With a sigh he bent down and pulled out a book from his duffle bag he had been reading and heard Dean mutter "geek." Sam smiled and began to read as Dean turned the TV back on.

SPN/DP

Danny had been flying for a long time, longer then he had ever flown before and he was tired. He usually enjoyed the freedom of flying, but when you are running from the only life you have ever known it gets tiring after a while.

Four hours into flying at full speed, he hit a bad storm and went intangible to keep from getting wet from the rain falling from the sky.

"Could things get any worse." Danny said aloud to himself, and regretted it instantly when a gust of wind threw him off course. Before he could regain his balance another gust of wind pushed him down and he was hurtled straight to the ground, instantly getting soaked.

"Gah." he said, pain in his voice, as he sat up, tangible once again. He put his head in his hands and for the first time in long time he cried.

When he was flying all his problems and grief was just behind him but he never stopped long enough for them to crash into him.

He couldn't believe his parents didn't accept him. Maybe he should have stayed and tried to explain to them, but he knew if he had, he might have been strapped to table in his parents lab right now.

He thought about Jazz and how devastated she looked when she asked their mother what she was talking about, what had changed his parents mind about him.

He thought about Tucker, his best friend, he would miss his geeky references and loving his PDA a little too much.

He smiled weakly through sobs at this but it quickly disappeared as another wave of grief crashed into him.

Last he thought of Sam, his beautiful Sam. He had finally come out with his feelings for her, he even kissed her before he went to round up the ghost from the ghost zone. Now because of his parents he had to leave her, his soul mate.

It was then that an angry wave mixed with the grief. His eyes glowed green as he stood up and clenched his fists. The air and rain swirled around him the raindrops turning into ice as his ice power illuminated from him.

"How could you do this to me!" Danny shouted into the storm. "You said you'd love me no matter what, it all your fault."

Danny took off into the air but was slammed back down to the ground again. With angry tears he punched the ground, leaving a good sized dent in the wet earth. He couldn't loose control. He wasn't going to be like him, he would never turn into Dan, never.

He began crying again, but he let the tears fall. He stared straight at the ground, he had nowhere to go. He didn't have any food or money, only the clothes on the back of his human half and maybe a couple coins in his pocket.

When the last sob finally shook his body, he looked up and seen faint lights of a city in the distance.

'I could get a job there,' he thought to himself as he stood up, 'until I can figure out what to do.' And with renewed inner strength, he started walking to the town.

SPN/DP


	2. Finding Danny and Tests

SPN/DP

Sam was still reading his book at the table of his and Dean's dingy hotel room, while Dean was sleeping with TV still on.

The book was starting to get intense as Sam read, he jumped and dropped his book on the floor, when there was a loud bang outside.

Sam looked over at Dean, he was still fast asleep, with his mouth slightly opened. Sam laughed at the sight and got up to check out what the noise was.

He slipped into his coat and flipped the hood over his head. He grabbed his gun and headed for the door.

Sam opened the door and seen that the rain had slowed to a drizzle. He stepped out into the rain and looked left then right and didn't see anything, but being raised as a hunter, when something doesn't look like anything, it most likely is something.

There was an alley to the right, so Sam started walking towards it, gun at the ready.

He was almost to the alley, when a bright flash came from the alley. Sam threw up his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. Now he was sure that it was something.

Once he was sure the light was gone, he swung around the corner of the alley. What met his eyes was a soaked teenager, lying next to one of the many garbage cans that littered the alley.

Sam immediately ran to the boy, looking around all the while, looking for signs of the weird light.

When Sam got to him, he noticed how thin and pale he was. He looked to be about 14 or 15 and he had black hair. His clothes consisted of blue denim pants, a blue jacket, a red and white shirt, and his shoes were skater shoes, that were also red and white. Sam put his gun in the back of his pants, took his coat off and draped it over the boy, who moaned.

"It's alright kid," Sam said softly picking him up, " my name is Sam, I got you." the boy looked at him with brilliant sapphire blue, tired eyes for a couple seconds, then decided he could trust Sam and rested his head against Sam's chest.

Sam covered as much of the boy as he could with his coat and quickly made his way back to the room.

Since he couldn't open the door with the kid in his arms, he kicked the door a couple times. He heard Dean rustling around and his gun cock. Then he heard "Sam?" the door opened to a confused Dean.

"What are you doing outside and why is there a kid in your arms?" Dean asked Sam, who pushed past Dean to get into the room.

"Well I heard a bang and went to investigate and this is what I found." Sam said calmly as he laid the boy on the his bed.

"Did you test him?" Dean asked, holding up the flask full of holy water.

"Not yet," Sam said, grabbing the flask from Dean, "I just got him in here and I couldn't do it in the rain."

Sam unscrewed the cap off the flask and splashed a few drops onto the boy, nothing happened.

Next he got some salt from his bag and sprinkled it onto him, the boy groaned in his unconscious state and turned his head but other than that nothing else happened.

"We can test the iron and silver on him when he wakes up." Sam said putting the salt back into his bag.

"In the morning we'll ask his name and what he's doing out in the rain at this time of the night." Dean said flopping back down on his bed.

"And where his parents are." Sam said taking the boy's wet socks and shoes off and setting them by the heater.

Dean nodded and threw his covers back over himself, then asked Sam, "Where are you sleeping, since the kid has your bed."

"On the floor." Sam said as he was taking off first his own jacket, then the boy's jacket and also setting it by the heater.

"Are you sure?" Dean said throwing the covers back off of him, "I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"I'm sure." Sam said pulling the covers up to the boy's chin, tucking the covers around him.

"Alright," Dean said again throwing the covers over himself, "good night."

"Night." Sam said, heading to the bathroom to take a warm shower, before he settled down for the night.

SPN/DP

The first thing Danny noticed when he woke up was that he was warm, even though his clothes were still a little damp, and laying on something soft.

He vaguely remembered a man picking him up and saying, "It's alright kid, I got you." For some reason he had trusted the guy when he looked up at him.

The second thing he noticed were two voices, one he recognized as the man who saved him from the rain and a bad cold, the second one he didn't.

The one that had found him, Sam, was talking to the other male voice, he opened his eyes and stayed still as he listened to their conversation.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Sam asked.

"We'll wait five more minutes then we'll wake him," The other voice answered, "and Sam what are we going to tell him when he wakes up, we can't just say 'hey can you cut yourself with this silver knife and touch this piece of iron so we know you're not a vampire or a ghost so we don't have to kill you, oh and by the way we hunt the supernatural."

Danny's eyes widen at this and he gasped, which he mentally kicked himself for, because now they knew he was awake.

Sam came by the side of the bed into his field of vision and smiled down at him.

"Hey kid," Sam said, "how you feeling?" Danny pushed himself up slowly and looked around at the other man that was sitting at the table.

"My name is Danny," he told Sam, looking back at him, "not kid."

The man at the table snorted and Danny looked back at him, while Sam sent him a glare.

"Well, Danny," Sam turning back towards him, "how you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess," Danny said still looking at the other man, "I'm not hurt, just tired."

"Well that's good to hear," Sam said, "if you don't remember, my name is Sam and that's my brother Dean."

'So these two are brothers.' Danny thought, then turning to Sam, he asked, "What is this that you are hunters?" Danny emphasized the hunters with quotations with his fingers.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded.

"We hunt the supernatural," Dean said, "ghost, demons, vampires, werewolves, you name it we've probably hunted it."

Danny nodded taking it in, it wasn't so different to what he did, and all he did was hunt ghosts.

Then Danny got an idea. He could stay with these two and help them. Even though he had no idea how to fight any thing other than ghosts, he was a fast learner.

"Well I'm a hunter too," Danny said and when he say the brother's shocked looks he added, "but I specialize in ghosts, that's all really know, it was a family business, you could say." Even though he didn't mention his parents it still hurt to talk about his family.

"Oh well that changes things then." Sam said, smiling and walking over to the table.

"Sam, we should still test him." Dean said in a low whisper only meant for Sam to hear, but with his ghost abilities helping him with sharper hearing, Danny heard.

Sam gave Dean a look and before Sam could say anything Danny interrupted.

"Its alright, its standard procedure," Danny said, "I understand, its only smart, but just so you know I'm allergic to iron, I get a really bad rash."

Danny had never told anybody that not even Tucker or Sam, his Sam, when he got his ghost powers is when he started getting rashes every time he came into contact with iron or when he ate it.

He also noticed that when he throw a piece of iron at a ghost while fighting one, it would disappear for a few moments. So he added it up to a ghost thing.

"Really?" Dean said, eyeing him suspiciously. Danny nodded afraid they wouldn't believe him.

"Look it up if you don't believe me," Danny said noticing the laptop on the table, "its not that rare."

Danny watched as Sam grabbed the laptop, sat down, and opened it then began typing. After a few minutes he closed it and looked at Dean.

"He's not lying," Sam said, "I guess a lot of people are allergic to iron, who know."

Sam then laughed looking at Dean, who joined him after a few moments.

Danny looked at them puzzled, what was so funny, he was just allergic to iron. Danny didn't find it all that funny, he got a rash and it itched like crazy.

Danny folded his arms then said, "I don't think its funny." Sam slowly stopped laughing and hit Dean on the arm for still laughing.

"Sorry Danny," Sam said still with a smile on his face, "we just never heard of something like that."

"Hhmph," Danny said, with his arms still folded across his chest, "can we just get it over with so I can take a shower."

Sam had a look on his face like he just remembered that Danny's clothes were still probably wet.

Sam looked over at Dean, then Dean got up and went to his duffle bag and pulled out a silver knife and a small coin, which Danny assumed was iron.

Dean walked over to Danny and Danny held out his arm. Dean pressed the iron coin to his forearm and almost immediately he felt his skin get hot and after a few moments red bumps starting forming around the coin.

When Dean saw the bumps he took the coin off and took Danny's arm and looked at the bumps.

"I guess he wasn't kidding." Dean said. Sam walked over and looked at the bumps too.

"Weird." Was all that Sam said, then went and sat back down at the table.

Dean then placed the silver knife a little above his rash, which was slowly spreading.

"Ready?" Dean asked Danny. Danny nodded then closed his eyes as he felt the blade run across his skin, and felt the familiar trickle of hot blood run down his arm. He felt Dean press a cloth on the cut.

Danny opened his eyes and took his arm back from Dean, keeping a hold of the cloth, which looked to be a piece of an old shirt.

"Now that we know I'm not a monster can I please take a shower?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Sam said, "I'll try to see if we have some smaller shirts of pants for you."

"Thanks." Danny said pushing the covers off with his feet, and standing up. Before he could get to the bathroom. Dean stopped him with a question.

"How old are you anyways Danny?"

"Sixteen." Danny replied, and closed the bathroom door without waiting for Dean to answer.

SPN/DP


	3. Confessions

SPN/DP

After Danny was out of the shower and dressed in some of Dean's old clothes, Dean asked him again about his age.

"You don't look 16," Dean said, "you look more like 14."

"Well I'm 16," Danny stated, "I'm just small for my age, always have been."

"Sounds like Sammy here," Dean said elbowing Sam, "he was small too, but now look at him, he's a saskatch."

Both Dean and Danny laughed while Sam shot Dean a glare.

"I think we should figure out what we are going to do about this demon problem in this town." Sam said. They all sat down at the table, Sam opened his

laptop and looked up the demon omens once again. Dean passed around some sandwiches and they buried themselves in research.

Danny was mostly quiet as he listened to the brothers talk about their strategy. They were pretty sure that the sheriff was a demon, so they were going

to sneak into the sheriff's office to place some devil's traps, and figure out its motive.

It was still kind of a shock to Danny that demons existed, even though he had seen a lot of unexplainable things in the ghost zone, he should be used

to these kinds of things by now.

"What do you think Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts back to reality. Both brothers were looking at him, waiting for his input.

"Well," Danny said, "my specialty is ghosts. I've only came across a demon once, but my father fought it off." That last part was hard to say, he didn't

want to think about his parents, it made him both angry and sad.

Sam and Dean seemed as if they hadn't noticed the strain in his voice when he said that.

"Do you remember what your did?" Dean asked.

Danny shook his head and said. "My mother was shielding my sister and I, so I couldn't see."

As soon as Danny said that he regretted it, because then he thought of Jazz. He turned his head as his eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

"Danny?" he heard Sam ask, "are you alright?"

Danny tried to suck it up and pull himself together, but it didn't work.

"Excuse me." Danny said getting up and running to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned around hugging himself, trying to hold it all in.

As tears slid down his face, Danny slid down against the door. He buried his head into his arms and let the gate open once again.

He wanted to go home so bad, but he couldn't. His parents hated him. If he went back the would probably tear him apart molecule by molecule.

He was sure Jazz, Sam and Tucker missed him as much as he missed them.

What was he thinking staying with supernatural hunters that could probably kill him the second he turned ghost.

He knew he couldn't go ghost anyway, because he was still too weak from the previous day and night running away from his life.

He jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Danny, are you okay?" It was Sam. Danny didn't say anything hoping his silence would make the taller brother go away, but when your Daniel Fenton

nothing turns out the way you want it.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Sam asked through the door.

"No," Danny managed to croak out, "not yet."

"Ok," Sam said, "just know Dean and I will be here to listen."

Danny heard him walk away, and even though he didn't want to, his sensitive ghost hearing picked up Sam and Dean's conversation.

"Did you see how fast he took off when he talked about his family?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "something must have happened to his family."

"Well I told you we have to find out about his family and why he ended up in that alley, half soaked to death."

"We can't right away," Sam said, "did you not just see what happened?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "I saw, I'm just saying we need to know."

It was quiet again and Danny figured they had gone back to the research, but then Dean spoke again.

"Maybe we should call Dad." He said.

"Why?" Sam asked, "we can't get a hold of him as it is, and we have no idea where he is."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Dean said.

"And tell him what, that we found a kid in the alley, that was raised a hunter, but we don't know where his family is?" Sam asked, "he'll probably tell us

to get this job done here and dump the kid off at the nearest orphanage."

"You don't know that Sam," Dean said, "if he thought like that he would have dumped us at an orphanage a long time ago."

"Well dropping us off at Bobby's wasn't far from it." Sam said.

Danny heard a chair scoot out, topple over, some scuffling and then a thump "You know good and well why Dad did that," Dean growled, "we didn't

know about the things that go bump in the night back then, he did it to protect us."

Danny decided it was time to make his appearance again. As much as he hated fighting ghosts, he absolutely hated when people fought, especially

siblings.

He stood up, wiped his eyes, and unlocked the door. When Danny opened the bathroom door, he saw Dean on top of Sam who had him by the front of

his shirt on the floor.

When Danny stepped out both brothers looked up at him. It was an awkward moment as Danny stood there, while Dean got up and pulled Sam to his

feet.

"Sorry you had to see that." Sam said, dusting himself off.

"All siblings fight every once in a while," Danny said, "it's a normal thing."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, it looked like they were having an unspoken conversation. Before the brothers could say anything. Danny sat down

at the table and sighed.

"I heard you guys talking out here," Danny said looking down at his lap, "about wanting to know more about my family."

Sam and Dean sat down at the table and stayed quiet hoping Danny would continue.

Danny decided they needed to know why he ended up in that alley, but he would keep his secret to himself for a while.

"My family consisted of my mom, dad, older sister, and me," Danny started, "as I said before they were ghost hunters, since the town I lived in is

considered the most haunted city in the U.S."

"My two best friends were also ghost hunters, we usually went out and hunted on our own, it was a secret kept from my parents."

Danny looked up from his lap to look at the brothers. They were listening to his story intently so he continued. "My friends and I started hunting when

we were fourteen and we kept it secret for two years, until about two days ago when we help save the world from an asteroid. My sister let it slip that

we had been hunting behind their back, and it ended up in a big fight and they pretty much disowned me, they said I was a disgrace to the family."

Danny couldn't help but cry at this part of his story. Silent tears rolled down his face as he finished.

"Then I ran, hitchhiked, and ran some more until I ended up here, I was too tired to carry on so I passed out in that alley you found me in."

It was a few moments before Sam spoke up.

"What about the white flash I seen before I found you?" He asked.

Danny froze for a second and then quickly asked. "What white flash?" He looked at Dean and then back at Sam. "I didn't see a flash, it must have

happened after I passed out."

'Good cover.' Danny thought to himself, while wiping his eyes.

"Well I'm glad we got all that out now," Dean said trying to lighten the mood, "now can we get over this chick flick and back to the job."

Sam smiled and Danny gave a half hearted laugh. They once again started planning out a strategy to get this demon.

Danny was relieve some that the brothers hadn't pressed for more information, he hated lying to them about what all went down, but in order to keep

his secret a secret it had to be done.

Danny didn't know what this demon hunt would be like but it sure beats fighting ghosts all the time.

Danny then turned his attention back to the brothers and took in as much as he could about this new found world of the supernatural.

But what Danny didn't know was that he was getting into something more than he had bargained for.


	4. Demon Encounter Part 1

SPN/DP

Later that day the rain had let up enough for them to venture outside. Most of the streets were water logged due to the rain, and that the drains were somehow

clogged. Basically no one could leave unless it was on foot. This didn't fool the Winchester brothers in the least.

They were pretty sure that the sheriff was the demon they were looking for, but they had to be sure, so they sent Danny on his first mission.

Sam taught Danny about saying 'Christo' and the demons eyes would turn black not just the iris but the whole eye, and then you would knew who's body it had

possessed.

They told him to make up a story and check as many people as he could and defiantly the sheriff.

Danny walked into the police station and up to the counter were a female receptionist was filing some papers. As he approached he whispered "Christo."

The woman looked up at Danny but her eyes were green and normal looking as far as Danny could tell.

"May I help you, young man?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Danny said, "I need to report about seeing a wolf like dog walking around the edge of town."

The woman's eyes widened before she grabbed a piece of paper, "Could you describe what it looked like."

"Well," Danny started, "it was really big and I think it had black or brown fur, it was dark you see."

The woman began writing this down when some officers walked by.

"Christo." Danny sneezed, nothing happened.

"Bless you," the receptionist said, " anything else dear."

"It looked like it had blood on it," Danny said watching her eyes widen again, "I saw it at the edge of town, and that's it."

"Well," the woman said writing the last bit down, "I'll take this to some officers that specialize in stuff like this, thank you for coming in."

Danny was just about to give up hope when the sheriff walked in and up to the counter.

"Mary, don't bother locking up," He told the receptionist, "I'll be back in later tonight, to work on some paper work."

"Ok." Mary said with a smile.

As the sheriff walked away Danny said "Christo."

Almost immediately the sheriff turned around and looked at him with coal black eyes. It was frightening to Danny, for he had never seen anything like it.

The sheriff then turned around like nothing had happened and walked into his office.

Danny walked, as calmly as he could, out the door and back to the motel. The last few feet to the motel he ran, throwing open the door startling both Dean and Sam.

Dean had grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be a sawed off shot gun, and aimed at the door. Sam held up the knife he was cleaning. Both brothers

relaxed and lowered their weapons when they realized it was Danny.

"Sorry." Danny said embarrassed, shutting the door quietly.

"What was that about?" Dean asked as Danny walked across the room and sat on one of the chairs at the table.

"You were right about the sheriff," Danny said, "he is a demon and he is going to be back tonight to finish some paper work."

"That's great," Dean said, "now we just have to get in there right when they close so we can set up."

"Yeah but it sounds like a trap to me." Danny said.

"Danny is right Dean," Sam said taking the other chair at the table, "it does sound like a trap."

"Maybe," Dean said, "but its our job to kill this thing, trap or no trap, besides it could have information on what killed mom."

Sam looked like he wanted to say something regarding what Dean had said but instead he said, "Ok Dean, lets get everything ready."

Dean and Sam then showed Danny all the things they would need. From a devil's trap to how to send it back to Hell using a Latin incantation.

Danny picked up on the Latin really quick, it was actually something he liked learning. He could just imagine Tucker asking 'who are you and what have you done with

Danny.' Danny smiled sadly at that thought and focused once again on the Latin.

Once everything was ready and Dean checked and recheck, they sat around talking and waiting until about 6 when the office closed.

"So," Dean said, "you have a girlfriend, Danny?"

Danny sighed as he thought of Sam and said, "No."

"Well why not, someone like you who is almost as handsome as me should have a girl." Dean said with a smile. At this Sam scuffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well," Danny said, "you remember me telling you about my best friends who hunted ghosts with me?"

Dean nodded his head and leaned forward.

"Well my friend Samantha, although she would kill me if she heard me say that, she preferred Sam," Danny said while Dean chuckled looking at his little brother who

just rolled his eyes, "before my parents disowned me, I had told her how I felt about her and she told me how she felt about me and we shared a kiss, but then I had

to run because of my parents.

The last part Danny said made him get angry once again over his parents. He got up and walked over to the window, he could feel Sam and Dean's eyes on his back.

As he looked outside he took a couple deep breaths to calm himself.

When he turned back around both brothers had a look of curiosity and worry in their eyes.

"Sorry," Danny said, "I just get angry when I think about my parents, and how they just disowned me."

Danny sat back down in the chair and folded his arms across the chest and without warning a sob escaped his lips. Before Danny could get up and run the dam broke

and he buried his face in his hands and began crying.

Danny felt a hand on his back, he looked up and through the tears he seen Dean with a look of protection in his eyes.

"Its alright Danny," Dean said, "no matter what Sam and I promise to always be here for you, because to me, you are just another little brother and no one hurts my

baby brothers."

Danny smiled as he wiped his eyes. "Thanks," he said looking at both brothers knowing that what Dean said he would never break his promise, "you don't know how

much that means to me."

Sam and Dean smiled as Danny stood up from the chair.

"Lets go kick some demon butt." Danny said.


	5. Demon Encounter Part 2

SPN/DP

It was a little after 6 o'clock before Danny and the Winchesters entered the unlocked police station.

Working quickly they drew devils traps underneath the rug in the sheriffs office and put salt on the window seal. Then they hid and waited.

It was about 10 minutes after they had that they heard the front door jingle and footsteps approaching the office door.

Danny's heart began to race as the footsteps got closer, he felt excited and frightened at the same time. From where Danny was hiding he could see the door

perfectly so when it opened he was the first one to see the sheriff/demon.

Danny breath caught in his throat as the demon slowly looked around the room like he knew they were there. He then walked into the room and Danny watched as

he walked onto the rug and suddenly stop like he ran into a wall.

"Well, well, well," the demon said, "it looks as if I've been caught."

Just then both Dean and Sam came out of their hiding spots, Danny was still frozen in his hiding spot as he watched Sam and Dean walk closer. Sam quickly shot a

questioning look in his direction then quickly back to the demon.

"Ah, the Winchesters," the demon said, "I should have known when that black piece of junk came into town."

Dean stepped forward as if to punch the demon, but Sam put his arm out before Dean could say anything.

"We want some information from you," Sam said, "now you can just tell us or…. we can make you."

At this the demon laughed. It was a cruel, haunted laugh.

"Please, what do you take me for?" the demon said, "besides I don't have the answers to the questions you are going to ask."

"How do you know what questions we may or may not ask?" Dean snapped back.

"Hello?" the demon said, "your mothers death is all the rage downstairs."

This time Sam stepped forward and Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"So you do have answers and we want them now!" Dean shouted and pulled a flask from his jacket.

The demon looked at the flask then up at Dean and said. "Do you really think a little holy water is going to make me tell you what you want to know?"

"Lets find out." Dean said, he then unscrewed the lid and threw some holy water on the demon's face. Immediately his face began to sizzle and burn and the demon

screamed in agony as he grabbed his face.

"Are you going to tell us now!" Sam yelled over the demon's screaming.

The demon then began to laugh again.

"I told you that wouldn't work," the demon said and then looked right at where Danny was hiding, "besides I think you are scaring the little one."

Both Sam and Dean instinctively stepped in front of the demon's line of sight.

"Why doesn't he come out and play?" The demon asked.

"Shut up." Dean said harshly.

Danny didn't want to look like a coward so he slowly came out of his hiding place and stood behind Sam.

"Awe see, that wasn't so hard," the demon said to Danny, "its not everyday that a demon like me gets to meet a halfa like you."

Danny's eyes widened at what the demon had said, how did it know about his secret, both Sam and Dean looked at him curiously before turning back to the demon.

"What do you mean a halfa?" Dean demanded.

"Now I'm sure that isn't the question you wanted answered." the demon said with a smile.

Dean growled and threw some more holy water on the demon. It screamed once again as it tried to get the burning poison off its body.

"I won't tell you anything!" it screamed, launching itself towards them, but hitting the invisible wall.

Danny took a step back started at how fast it had escalated.

Dean growled again, "We're not going to get anywhere, send him back to hell."

Sam opened his book and began reading aloud the exorcist, the demon thrashed and screamed.

"Stop!" it yelled, as black smoke started coming out of its mouth and onto the floor. As Sam read the last word, the smoke smoldered into the floor, back to hell, and

the sheriff slumped onto the floor.

SPN/DP

When they had cleaned up everything and made sure the sheriff was going to be ok, they all went back to the hotel room.

The first thing out of Dean's mouth when the door was shut.

"What's a halfa?" Dean said, staring Danny down. Danny shuffled uncomfortably by the table.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Danny said, looking down, he wasn't ready to tell his secret yet, so he just listened.

"Oh, we are going to talk about it," Dean said, "how is it that a demon knows what a halfa is but we don't?"

"Dean, take it easy on him," Sam said, "for all we know the demon just said that to distracted us."

"That may be so, but if that was the case, Danny would have said I have no idea what a halfa is?" Dean said, "not that he doesn't want to talk about it."

Sam thought this over for a second and said, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right I'm always right." Dean said.

Danny felt someone get closer and looked up and seen Sam.

"Danny?" Sam asked, "is there something we should know, that you are keeping from us."

Danny looked back at the floor and sighed, he had to tell them something but not his secret not just yet, he wasn't too sure how they would handle that.

"What if I said I wasn't ready to tell you guys about it," Danny said looking up at Sam, "not just yet, but promise to tell you when I'm ready."

Danny looked over at Dean and saw him look at Sam. Danny looked back at Sam and Sam nodded.

"Only if you promise to tell us soon," Sam said, "just in case we need the information to help you if something happens."

"I promise." Danny replied.

SPN/DP SPN/DP SPN/DP SPN/DP SPN/DP SPN/DP SPN/DP SPN/DP SPN/DP


	6. Revealing The Truth

SPN/DP

The next morning they all cleaned up their mess in the motel room. Dean loaded the duffel bags into the trunk as Danny

slid into the back seat and Sam sat shotgun. Dean then slammed the trunk lid and got in the driver's seat.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said, starting the Impala.

The streets in and out of town had cleared up overnight after they had sent the demon back to hell.

As they drove out of town Danny thought he saw Skulker, but put it off as his imagination.

Dean popped in one of his tapes and the first song that blasted through the speakers was 'Paradise City' by Guns n

Roses.

"I love this song," Danny said, "It's my jam."

"I'm starting to like this kid even more." Dean said and Sam just rolled his eyes.

Danny quietly started singing along while Sam took out his laptop to look for another job and Dean tapped the steering

wheel to the beat of the music.

It was a peaceful moment, very unlike the family trips he took with Jack, Maddie, and Jazz. This was noisy,

uncomfortable, and hot. It also usually involved a ghost showing up and Jazz covering for him so he can get rid of it

before his parents noticed it or him being gone.

Danny stopped himself before he could think any more about his "parents." They were not his parents anymore, not with

what had happened.

He had been gone from home now for two days and two nights. He missed his Jazz, Sam, and Tucker terribly and it

seemed funny to him, he even missed the everyday ghost attacks.

He even missed Dash, which made him chuckle quietly to himself, who knew he would miss the bully that made his life a

living hell every day.

He saw Dean glance back at him in the rearview mirror and smile. Danny smiled back and looked out the window.

They were about an hour out of the town now and the road was an old highway in the middle of nowhere. The scenery

was very dry and lots of sagebrush.

The Guns N' Roses tape Side 1 had ended and Dean had flipped it over and pushed it back in the player. Once again

music blasted through the speakers, and Danny and Dean bobbed their heads to it.

After a few minutes Danny felt his eye lids starting to droop, he leaned his head on the cool window and began to fall

asleep.

Suddenly blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. Danny shot up in his seat and gasped. Why in the world did his ghost

sense have to go off now?

"Bad dream?" Sam asked, turning in his seat to look at Danny.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." Danny said absently and started looking around outside for the ghost. Out of the corner of

his eye he seen Sam turn around and share a look with Dean.

He thought back to when he thought he saw Skulker earlier that day. He put his face in his hands. 'Great,' he thought,

'just what I need.'

"Are you alright, Danny?" He heard Dean ask.

Danny lifted his head and seen Sam was once again looking at him and Dean glancing at him in the rearview.

"I think so, just a little light-headed," Danny said, making an excuse, "do you mind if we pulled over for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Dean said, "hold on."

Dean slowed down and pulled on to the shoulder. Dean turned the car off and Danny opened the door and stepped out.

Dean and Sam also got out; Danny could feel both their eyes on his back.

He walked a little off the shoulder into the weeds and shut his eyes, thinking.

'I know as soon as Skulker shows up, Dean and Sam most likely will open fire on him,' Danny thought, 'but it will take

them a few seconds to get the salt rounds. But that also leaves the problem of "Danny Phantom".'

'Guess now is a good time to tell my biggest secret, I'm rested up enough now anyway.' Danny thought.

With his eyes still closed he heard the metallic hum of Skulker's suit before Skulker started laughing.

Danny smiled and turned around and saw Skulker standing on top of the Impala, and Dean had steam coming out of his

ears, while Sam had his pistol pointed at Skulker.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, "I don't know who you are, but get the hell of my baby!"

Skulker just looked at Dean and smirked.

"My fight isn't with you human." Skulker said, and then looked at Danny. Dean and Sam also looked at Danny.

"Welp," Skulker said flying off the car and on to the ground, "at last I have found you." By then Dean also had his gun on

him.

"I figured you would have found me the first day I left," Danny said folding his arms across his chest, "don't you call

yourself Ghost Zone greatest hunter."

"I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone." Skulker said.

Sam and Dean looked very confused.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"This is Skulker," Danny said to Sam and Dean, "it's a ghost I deal with back home almost every day."

"Enough with the introductions, Ghost Child," Skulker said, flying back into the air, "I want your pelt on my wall."

Dean and Sam looked even more confused.

"As I said before Metal Head," Danny said, "that's really gross."

"Danny," Dean said, "what is going on?"

"Remember when that demon called me halfa?" Danny asked as Skulker flew higher and yelled at him. Both Sam and

Dean nodded. "Well I'm going to show you."

Sam and Dean still looked confused, and Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Are you afraid to fight me Welp?" Skulker yelled from far above them.

"Never!" Danny yelled back. "Just watch." Danny said to Sam and Dean.

Danny closed his eyes and conjured up his ghost half and all his powers.

"Going Ghost!" Danny yelled he felt the rings appear at his waist on going down and one going up, changing his clothes

into a black and white hazmat suit complete with gloves, as it passed his head his eyes changed from sapphire blue to

neon green and changed his jet black hair to snow-white.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sam and Dean gawking at him. He smiled and then took off into the air without

waiting for a reaction.

It felt good to fly again, even if he was about to fight an old enemy.

"About time." Skulker said, immediately shooting a blast at Danny from his left arm cannon.

Danny dodged the blast easily and charged his right hand with green ectoplasm, which he shot at Skulker. Skulker also

dodge the blast from Danny.

"You are getting faster," Danny said sending another blast at him, "I'm impressed."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Child." Skulker said. Then he revealed a new weapon from his back, that Danny had

never seen.

"An upgrade." Danny said and whistled.

"Yes, it's a little thing I like to call homing missiles." Skulker said mischievously. Danny's eyes widen at what he had

said, but he kept up his cool.

Danny glanced down at Sam and Dean. They had the trunk of the Impala open grabbing the shotgun with the salt

rounds. He had to end this and fast.

"Well let's see how well they do then shall we." Danny said, getting into a defensive stance.

"With pleasure." Skulker said, pushing a button on his arm. Three missiles launched from the new weapon.

Danny watched as they came closer, he heard Dean yell his name, and Sam yell at him to fly away.

Danny suck in a great gulp of air, (he didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try,) and let his Ghostly Wail loose.

The missiles didn't stop but they slowed down, so he put more energy into the wail.

Skulker was thrown back from the force of the wail and the missiles finally flipped around and flew off in different

directions into the ground making craters.

Danny let the wail disperse and dropped a couple of feet in the air. He saw Skulker picking himself off the ground and

Dean and Sam running towards the metal ghost.

Danny took off towards them, flying pass them. He knew Skulker would hurt anyone who got in the way of his prey.

He reached back behind him and found his thermos was still attached to his belt. He grabbed it and twisted it open,

surprised and glad that it had stayed on his belt.

Danny landed on the ground and pointed it at Skulker a few minutes before Sam and Dean reached them and the

thermos started sucking Skulker into it.

"No!" Skulker yelled, "you won't get away from me this time."

"Too late." Danny said smiling. He twisted the lid on just as Sam and Dean arrived and turned back into Danny Fenton.

"What the hell…" Dean said, not able to finish his sentence. Instead he rose the shotgun he was holding and pointed it at

Danny.

Danny flinched and took a step back. 'Not again, I can't go through another rejection.' Danny thought crouching down to

take off. But before he could fly off, Sam forced Dean's gun down. Danny paused and looked at Sam.

"Let go Sam," Dean said, "he lied to us."

"No," Sam said, "he just didn't tell us everything."

"He's a ghost Sam," Dean said, "exactly what we hunt."

"In all your years of hunting, have you ever seen a ghost change into a human like that?" Sam asked.

"Then he's a demon." Dean said pulling his gun back up, but again Sam pushed it down.

Danny flinched again and gripped the thermos that held Skulker.

"If he was a demon, then he would have been sent back to hell when that sheriff was." Sam said, getting a little angry.

Danny watched as Dean thought for a second, then look up at him.

"Explain what that just was." Dean said, gesturing at him.

Sam also looked up at him also waiting.

Danny looked down at the thermos and sighed.

"My parents are ghost hunters, just not in the way you are." Danny began.


	7. The Whole Truth And Nothing But The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Supernatural or any of the characters. Any musical references mentioned are also not mine. No copyright infringement is intended, this is written just for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

SPN/DP

Chapter 7: The Whole Truth and Nothing But the Truth

"My parents are ghost hunters, just not in the way you are." Danny began.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well let me start from the beginning, when my parents were in college." Danny said, he stared down at his hands and took a deep breath.

"Both my parents and their friend were fascinated, obsessed really, about ghosts and life beyond, scientifically of course.

"They were convinced that there was a world that was only inhabited by ghosts, so they worked almost every day and night creating this machine.

"There was a malfunction and it blasted an ectoray at their friends face, which gave him ghost acne, he was hospitalized for a long time."

"Wait," Dean said, stopping Danny, "ghost acne?"

"Yes," Danny said, "it's like normal acne but twenty times worse."

"Anyway," Danny said, starting his story again, "after college, my parents got married, they tried many times to create the machine again, but failed, until i was fourteen. I already knew my parents were crazy growing up with their obsession, so it was normal to hear an explosion in the house."

"One day after another failed attempt, my friends and I decided to check it out ourselves. My friends dared me to go inside the machine, so I put on a hazmat suit on and went in. I was halfway in when I leaned against the wall and felt a button push in."

"The next thing that happened was the worst pain I ever felt in my life, I was basically being electrocuted alive." Danny looked up at this point and seen shock on both the brothers faces.

"By some miracle," Danny continued, "I survived, I woke up to my worried friends, I felt different and when I looked in the mirror, my black hair had turned white, and my blue eyes turned neon green."

"I learned how to use my powers and named myself protector of my town, Amity Park, and named myself Danny Phantom, and just recently I saved the Earth from a giant meteor. I and all the ghosts from the Ghost Zone turned the Earth intangible and had the meteor go through the Earth."

"Wait, wait," Dean said stopping Danny again, "you made the Earth intangible?"

"Yes," Danny said, "the day before you found me, you may have been sleeping and didn't see it."

Dean nodded his head and Sam looked thoughtful so Danny started again.

"After I saved the world, my parents-" Danny stopped short and took a deep breath, "my parents disowned me, saying i wasn't their son, and they were going to rip me molecule by molecule. So I ran away or rather flew away."

At that Danny finished. He looked back and forth at the brothers, begging with his eyes that they didn't shoot him, and he hoped they believed him.

"Well why didn't you just tell us in the beginning?" Sam asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Danny asked in return.

"No." Dean said, folding his arms, "but I made a promise to you that I would protect you like a brother no matter what, I mean I already have a brother who has premonitions so why not a half ghost brother."

Danny smiled and so did the brothers.

"Come on," Dean said, "lets get back on the road."

"What do you mean premonitions?" Danny asked, while walking back to the car with his brothers.

"Long story," Sam said, "I'll tell you in the car."


	8. A Pleasant Surprise For Once

SPN/DP

"So wait," Danny said after they had got back on the road and Sam had finished his story, "you can see things happening to people before they happen?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "I'm still trying to figure everything out, because it's still new to me."

Danny sat back into his seat and began to think. "Hmm, how would that be, I would know exactly what to do to fight a difficult ghost."

"The only bad thing is," Sam said, "is the pain in my head that comes with it, it's almost unbearable."

"Well, that really sucks," Danny said, looking up at Sam, "and what about you Dean, do you have any powers or gifts?"

"Just that I am one bad ass hunter." Dean said, chuckling.

Sam and Danny both laughed, Sam punched Dean in the arm and said, "Sure you are."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they were lost in their own thoughts once again. Danny's eyes were starting to droop and his head felt heavy. Soon he was fast asleep in the backseat.

"We should probably stop in the next town to get some grub and find our next job." Dean said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I'm getting a little hungry."

"Kinda weird." Dean said.

"What is?" Sam asked, "Danny?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of a half ghost," Dean said, "maybe we can do some research about it while we're looking for a job."

"Yeah it is a little weird, but i can relate, you know." Sam said.

Dean nodded but said nothing more. Sam turned back to look out his window.

Little did they know they were being closely watched.

SPN/DP

Danny jerked awake when he felt the car stop. He stretched and looked around, noticing they were outside a small diner.

"You hungry?" Dean asked him when he saw that he was awake.

"Starving." Danny said, his stomach growled obviously agreeing with him. Dean laughed as they all got out of the car.

Becky Anne's Diner was the name of the small building that they all walked inside. The smells coming from the kitchen made Danny's mouth water. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good meal.

They sat down at a booth with Danny sitting on the inside by Sam and Dean opposite Sam. An older, plump woman with gray, wispy hair came up to the table with three menus.

"How are you three today." She asked with a bright smile.

"Pretty good honey." Dean said with a little wink. The woman blushed slightly, and got her ticket book out.

"My name is Linda, and I'll be your server, what would you like to drink? Linda asked.

"I'll just have water please." Sam said.

"Coke." Danny and Dean said at the same time. Linda laughed as she wrote down what they had said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Linda said, walking away.

"Hmm," Danny said, his stomach growling again, "everything sounds so good."

"I think I'll just have the chicken salad." Sam said.

"Health freak," Dean said, putting his menu down, "that's rabbit food."

"Hey I'd rather eat rabbit food than a greasy burger." Sam said.

"You don't complain about that greasy burger when you have a hangover." Dean said, laughing.

Sam just rolled his eyes and turned to Danny and asked. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah, I think so." Danny said putting his menu down.

Just then Linda came back with their drinks and set them down in front of them.

"Have you decided dears?" She asked smiling, and taking her ticket book out of her wallet.

"Yes," Dean said. "I'll have the double bacon cheese burger with extra bacon, and extra onion, with fries please." Linda jotted his order down and turned to Sam.

"I'll just have the chicken salad, with ranch please." Sam said, placing his menu on top of Deans.

"And for you dear?" She asked Danny.

"The double cheese burger with fries," Danny said, "please and thank you."

"Alright," Linda said, gathering up the menus, "it'll be out in a jiffy."

When Linda had left the table, Sam got his laptop out and started searching for a job. Dean sat back and was looking around the diner, spotting a cute chick he instantly began flirting from across the room.

Danny just turned and looked out the window, thinking about his Sam and what she was doing.

'Maybe I should call her and tell her that I'm ok," He thought, but then he shook his head, 'no I can't do that, then my parents might make her tell them where I am.'

Danny sighed and looked back at the two brothers and couldn't help but smile. He had always wanted a brother as long as he could remember, and he had got lucky and got two.

"This sounds like something," Sam said, getting Dean's attention "strange deaths have happened to healthy people out of the blue."

"What do you think?" Dean asked, "a witch."

"Maybe." Sam said, scrolling down the page.

"So where is it?" Dean asked.

"Hastings, Nebraska." Sam said.

"We are going to have to stop for some supplies before we head out," Dean said, "it's a long ways from here to Hastings."

Just then Linda came up with their food. Sam quickly moved his laptop as she set down his salad in front of him.

She then set down Dean's burger and fries, followed by Danny's.

"Can I get you anything else?" Linda asked.

"I think we're good," Sam said, "thank you."

"Just holler if you need anything." She said walking away from the table.

Dean had already dug into his food, while Sam opened a napkin and placed it on his lap.

Danny took the ketchup and squirted some on his plate for his fries. His mouth started to water as he took a bite of a fry.

Just as he finished chewing and swallowing his first fry, a blue wisp came out of his mouth.

Sam and Dean didn't seem to notice as Danny slumped his shoulders looking at his food.

'Why does it always happen when I'm enjoying myself.' Danny thought. He was just about to go invisible to slip outside, when a voice stopped him.

"Excuse me, but do you have room for one more?" The voice said. Danny whipped his head around and there standing in front of the table was someone who he hadn't seen in a long time.

Danny gasped. "Danielle!"

SPN/DP


	9. Firecracker

SPN/DP

"Danielle!" Danny gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. " Danielle answered, while looking both Sam and Dean up and down. 

Dean had one hand under the table, most likely gripping his pistol, while Sam was analyzing Danielle to see if she was a threat.

"Who are you?" Dean asked with a slight edge to his voice. "And how do you know Danny?"

"I'm his cousin." She said at the same time Danny said, "she's my clone." 

All three looked at Danny. Sam and Dean confused, while Danielle looked nervous, glancing around to the other diners.

"I'll explain later," Danny said, "she's not a threat."

He saw Dean relax slightly and Sam started eating again.

"Can I sit handsome?" Gesturing next to Dean. Dean eyeballed her then stood up letting her slide into the seat.

It was a couple awkward moments before Danny spoke.

"How did you find me?" Danny asked Danielle pushing his plate towards her.

Danielle grabbed a french fry and stuffed it in her mouth and swallowed before she answered. "With the Boooo-merang, figured it would lead me right to you, and it did."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Dean look at each other confused. 

"What's a Boooo-merang?" Sam asked curiously.

Before Danny could answer, Danielle pulled out the Boooo-merang from her messenger bag that he just now noticed.

"This." She said holding it up. "It's locked onto Danny's unique ecto-signature."

"Looks like a hunk of metal to me." Dean said through bites of his bacon cheeseburger. 

"Well, it led me to Danny," Danielle said matter of factually, stowing it back in her bag "I had to make sure Danny was ok."

"He's better than ok," Dean said after a giant gulp of Coke, "he's with us."

"And who exactly are you?" Danielle asked.

Sam reached out his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Sam Winchester," shaking Danielle's hand, "and this is my brother Dean."

"Winchester?" Danielle asked scrunching up her nose in thought, "why does that sound familiar?"

"We're hunters." Dean replied.

With a horrified look on her face Danielle squeaked out. "Oh." She scooted as far away from Dean as the booth would allow.

She quickly turned to Danny and whispered in a rushed tone. "Do you know what these people do! They kill things like us for a living!" 

"Relax Dani, they won't hurt us." Danny said grabbing her hands from across the table. 

"I remember Vlad talking about them," Danielle said her voice getting even more frantic. "He said they were the best of the best!" 

Dean puffed up at this and Sam looked worried they were going to gather attention, but none of the other diners were looking their way.

"Danielle," Danny said firmly, "they helped me, without them, I would probably be a pelt on Skulker's wall right now." 

"Are you sure?" Danielle asked still uneasy.

"Yes", Danny said, looking over at the two brothers, who were looking back at him, "I trust them with my life." 

"Well, if you trust them then I trust them." Danielle said, sitting up straighter. 

She looked over at Sam and Dean and as a warning her eyes flashed neon green.

"Don't you even think for one second I'll go easy on you if you decide to try and off us." Danielle said with fire in her voice, "I may be small but I can leave more than just scars." 

Dean let out a deep belly rolling laugh at Danielle's words. Sam chuckled a little, but believed she would go through with her promise.

"Okay there, Firecracker," Dean said with a smile on his face, "whatever you say."


End file.
